Stranded in Time
by Life is Queer
Summary: AU series, the canon AU that is. Max finds herself in a strange world, a place where everything is backwards. As a result Max Caulfield will find her self befriending her worst enemy, dating a phsycho, and doing crazy things to survive. Will our time traveler escape this reality or will our heroine forever be Stranded in Time?
1. Act 1: Mad World

/Just a few Disclaimers and such, I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to dontnod, and if I make a music reference in the title or add a link to music I don't own that either.

I was wanting to get back into writing and so I decided this would be pretty unique, and so this is simply an introduction to this 'new' world. It is new to Max, not us yeah this takes place in the canon alternate universe. I have taken what we know of this world and added bits and pieces as I see fit. I do apologize for messing with canon a little but there are a few things I had to use my imagination for.

Please note that you are about to write total trash that will soon become fluffy trash, still trash is trash and I'm your local trash vendor( at least this isn't pricefield, not hating it's just that ship is so mainstream, which is ironic because Max is a hipster, which is also ironic because hipsters tend to love ironic thing like that. And man now I've made a parenthetical tangent!)

So I'll shut up now, please review and comment, and let me know how this makes you feel./

I slowly look up from the photo in the scrap book, 'wow', I think. My head feels as if it's spinning at a hundred miles an hour. I look at Chloe, her beautiful face, peaceful, serene, and dead. 'I killed Chloe, I mean she asked for it. She wanted to be set free, I can't blame her.' I grab her hand which still has warmth left in it. While this moment is sad I also can't help but smile. I can't wait to see my Chloe again, blue hair, smoke breath, and rebellious attitude. 'Chloe I'm coming home just you wait,' I confidently muse to myself. So when I pick up the picture and focus in on it I'm bewildered when nothing happens. That can't be right, so I try focusing harder. Maybe I'm not trying hard enough. I focus on our faces, our smiles, smiles that reveal an innocence and ignorance of the tragedy to ensue.

Nothing. I stand suddenly letting the Polaroid flutter onto Chloe's lifeless lap. 'So maybe I need to rewind, the photo isn't working but my rewind has to.' I raise my right hand, willing time to do my bidding, concentrating, praying, whimpering in frustration, and finally breaking down and crying. Nothing is working, what can I do. I feel powerless, weak, there is nothing I can do is there? 'Chloe I'm trapped here, and without you. How will I get back now?' After that realization I break down into tears clutching onto Chloe's body, dead she really is dead. And I can't help but sit there choking on tears, 'I love her though.'

My thoughts and crying get me no where, I rise, deciding I'm to distraught and guilty to face Joyce and William. The decision makes me angry at myself, 'Max you coward, you kill their daughter and can't even talk to them?' William offers a smile and a wave as I exit through the door, avoiding his eye contact like a criminal. "See you later Max! Come visit again I'm sure Chloe would love to see you again." I simply walk and look at the ground the only sound I'm able to form is a guilty whimper. If he notices he doesn't pry, William is such a good father or was. 'Come on breath Max there has to be a way to fix this.' As I exit the realm of my childhood the chill of the adult world hits me in hard, my wet cheeks feel painful, the cold stinging my skin. The day is overcast, fitting for how I'm feeling except in that respect an understatement. A storm would be more accurate to how I am feeling, my best friend just died, no I killed her. I'm stuck, stranded in time.

My walk to the bus stop feels grueling, I am full of unanswered questions. The most nagging one, 'what now? Do I live my life and pretend everything is okay?' Sure I was concerned about Joyce and William, Chloe, and Victoria being so nice, well more disturbed by the latter still these concerns will have to wait. As I climb onto the bus I do so dubiously, 'back to Blackwell? Will I find answers there?' After a few seconds of hesitation and a questioning look from David I decide to get in, it's a place to start and that's something. I take a step onto the bus, 'yeah just take a first step followed by another.' After settling into a seat I plug into my headphones playing "you're a wolf" by Sea Wolf. It reminds me of Chloe, the old punk I used to know, 'fuck am I crying?' I wipe my tears away, I really am lonely, asking myself rhetorical questions like that.

That makes me think, 'I'm alone so maybe if I can find a friend I can get this all sorted out.' And I put on a brave smile, one person in particular comes to mind. And so I pull out my headphones as I take a step off, taking a quick glance at a glum looking David, 'wow things are really different, what else has changed?' My question would soon be answered, for now I face towards my new life, the Blackwell. Okay so not much has changed to the school, it still looks the same. I head towards the dorm rooms, it's time to get answers.

I walk to the door after I enter the dorms, I knock on it calling to my friend. "Kate are you there I was wondering if we could talk." The silence that follows honestly surprises me, Kate usually is around and always answers the door for me. After my persistent knocking only results in sore knuckles I decide to inquire about Her whereabouts. I scan the hall, a relieved smile setting in as I find Alyssa. "H-hey Alyssa, how are you doing?" The girl who I would call a friend turns to me, a look of hate plastered on her face. "What do you want Maxine?" Wow Alyssa is mad? Venom coats her words so yes super Max, she is. I grab my left arm hesitant about continuing as well as concerned that Alyssa is upset at me. "Well I was just wondering if you've seen Kate around." The question was innocent enough from my viewpoint, though the second I uttered those words I regretted it. "You bitch! How dare you taunt her even in death? Where does it end with you, was pushing her off of that roof not enough? The bullying, the video, the party, all of that was you and your 'crew'."

'I, no.' I look at Alyssa tears in my eyes. 'I killed two friends now, and I'm like- like Victoria.' I try to begin my apology, one that probably wouldn't come off genuine or meaningful, but I get interrupted. "Max! You adorable thing, I can't believe you left me for so long and didn't say a thing." The blonde devil makes her way towards me, embracing me snugly before letting go to face Alyssa. I'm somewhat glad to see her like some shining knight she came to save me, I try to hid the tears lining my now red eyes. Though Victoria catches on quickly, she looks at my face, her own contorting into an expression halfway between anger and annoyance. "Did you make Max cry bitch? You are really going to regret this, watch your fucking back." And with that Victoria put an arm around me turning us around and gently escorting me into her bedroom.

A few minutes later I sit on Victoria's bed, my head in her lap. "V-Victoria, um I'm sorry for being weird lately, I'm having trouble remembering things. If you could help orient me with my social life that would help." Vic runs her hand through my hair and repeating the motion. My words don't seem to affect her that much, "Max I care about you, you're my best friend and if there is anything I can do for you I will just name it." How odd, is Victoria actually being a decent human being? Not only is she being decent but the ice queen has admitted her friendship and admiration of me. 'Is it weird for me to want those words to be true, am I being naive if I believe her?' My thoughts voice my true concern, I've been played by Victoria before, I'm just afraid she'll do it again. "Victoria is it true that Kate is dead." My voice is fragile and soft, teetering between talking and crying, God I'm such a mess. Victoria looks away, her face somber compared to her earlier demeanor. "Yeah Alyssa wasn't lying, but listen it isn't your fault okay Maxie? If anything I'm the one to blame, I should have stopped you from recording that video. Not to mention I posted the video." Victoria's tone sounds melodic and soothing like a mother to my ears.

"Victoria, why are you so nice to me?" My words come off a bit more accusatory and sharp than intended, still the blonde doesn't flinch, 'what is with her.' Victoria places her forehead against mine, I feel her warm breath. "Max we've already been over this, you are my best friend, and you know how I feel. Still you have a boyfriend and we've decided that it's best for you to stay with him for now, at least for your appearance." My face must be red as a tomato right now, 'abort abort! Information overload!' Victoria just confessed she has feelings for me, she keeps on being my friend even though I'm into someone else, and I have a boyfriend! I look into her eyes, so that intimate moment we had, she was restraining herself. 'Max you are so cruel,' after a while of thinking and debating whether or not to torture Victoria some more I decide against it. "That is a lot to chew on, so um Vic, who's my boyfriend?" Victoria chuckles slightly, "why don't you ask him your self?" My eyes go wide with confusion, ask him? Then she grasps my chin with her fingers and points me towards the door which I had never heard open. And I had to resist the urge to scream because in that moment my eyes fixed on blonde hair, striking eyes, and a blue letterman jacket. I resist the urge to scream because here I am looking at Nathan Presscott, my boyfriend.


	2. Act 2: Zigzagging towards the light

"Max are you alright?" Nathan's words ring throughout my ears, so sharp, piercing even. 'What a stupid question, do I look so. alright to you?' My thoughts never develop into words, I'm simply speechless. I feel my my chest tighten, my breathing is shallow. 'Why, why would I ever date that psycho? In any world, that's awful, no unbelievable. It's a joke it has to be, I look over at Victoria, who is looking at me like I have a third eye. I squirm under her gaze, "Max what's wrong?" I open my mouth trying to speak, "I can't really explain why I'm acting this way. I g-guess I'm just surprised that you came here N-Nathan." I utter out the excuse, hoping one of the two will buy it. Victoria puts her arm around my smaller frame, then gives my a playful noogie, my hair gets messed up my hair hiding my face well. "Nate, Max was asking me for advice. Concerning, well you know, lady troubles." Victoria once again my white knight coming to my rescue, but that doesn't stop my face from turning a bright red. I take a timid peek up at Nathan, 'what the hell?' I'm surprised by the red tint on Prescotts cheeks, a human emotion instead of threatening us or calling me names. This is such an awkward moment but I've fully forgotten how disgusted at his sight I was a moment ago. "I understand, s-sorry for interrupting." Nathan aproaches me, I visibly flinch yet get doesn't mind. I'm embraced by him. I only feel warm and calm, this is actually really soothing. After a while we split and he leaves the room.

I sit on Vitoria's bed, a little in shock still. "Well that was close, but seriously Max what the hell is going on with you?" I shake my head no answer is suitable, not one that I can tell her at least. I sit there a stupid look on my face, not completely registering what the hell just happened. "Fuck, Victoria I'm sorry for acting so wierd but Nathan, he's dangerous, he scares." I feel myself shake before Victoria wraps her arms around me securely. "Max I'm not sure what's wrong but it seems as if you are having an identity crisis. I'm going to be here if you need me. I promise, Max remember we are best friends and that means a lot to me." She takes my hand and I feel reassured, I suppose what she said makes sense for my situation. I don't know who I am right now, or who I'm supposed to be. Should I be the Max I am or the Max from this world? Shit dimension traveling is so complicated, especially when your powers malfunction at the wrong time. "That means a lot Victoria, I'm glad you are my friend." I say, meaning every word. Victoria could be full of it, though I doubt that. Victoria rarely pretends to like someone this long, it's like she's my groupie or something. Victoria stands up suddenly looking at me surprised, "hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party with me tonight?" Wow, I had totally forgot about the vortex club party. And by the way Victoria was blushing it seems she's asking me out on a date? I shrug and give Vic an uncertain grin. "Victoria I'm not sure if that's a great idea, I'm not big on parties, plus if you and I go to the party together won't people get the wrong image. Victoria lets out an amused chuckle, " Yeah Maxine that is totally not something you'd say." I let her continue after correcting her, Max never Maxine, "Anyway you are the vortex club, and you and I have went to parties hand in hand before. Nathan doesn't give a shit, and you have always eaten up the attention." I blush, I can't believe I'd act that way, sure I'm not Kate Marsh but I'm not Chloe price either. Those two names sting to think of them. "I suppose, but Victoria, you have feelings for me, right?" Victoria is startled by the question. "N-no, Max you're like a sister." Her red cheeks reveal the truth and are so cute that I can't resist. I plant a kiss on her cheek, though it makes her complexion all the more rosy.

After Victoria and I resolve to go to the party in four hours I head back to my room. It takes some digging to find a true Max selection in my Victoria-esque wardrobe. Mom and Dad can afford this? Then my mind floats back to my rich bestie and my even richer boyfriend, wow Max you are a master manipulator it would seem. I settle for a pair of black skinnies, a red too with a black belt breaking the center. I choose a pair of brown boots that go just below the knee. I try them on before setting them aside for later, I need to take a bit of a walk before going to the pool party.


End file.
